CharmedDream Girls
by AdamO943
Summary: After the girls celebrated Prue's 5th anniversary Paige starts getting visits from an old friend
1. Chapter 1

Dream Girls

"Okay i'm off to bed you guys, ever since Wyatt started that adorbale screaming through the night I haven't been getting much sleep", said Paige as she yawned walking up the stairs.

"Sleep tight Paige, don't let the demons bite", Phoebe and Piper jeered.

Paige made her way up the stairs with bags under her eyes, very zombie like. Paige thought she heard a whisper, she had been hearing things since last week which happened to be Prue's fifth anniversary. She remembers visting Prue's grave, watching Phoebe and Piper brake down.

Paige was exhausted and the whispering and voices in her ear was not going to stop her getting to sleep. As soon as she shut her eyes she was out cold.

She looked out her bedroom window, something seemed out of the ordinary. Paige opened her bedroom door and headed for the stairs. "get out now", said a familiar yet chilling voice.

"You heard me foxy, beat it!", screamed Prue. "Prue but...but...your...dead?", stuttered Paige in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, could a dead witch do this?", said Prue with a flick of her hand. Paige was sent flying accross the room and smashed into a picture of herself and the girls.

"Phoebe?", "Piper?", called Paige as she struggled to get up, she got no reply.

Paige orbed to the kitchen, but her sisters were no where in site.

Prue walked into the kitchen, head held high, wrapped in her own ego. "Ready for more?", exclaimed Prue with a wicked grin.

She punched Paige, Paige went soaring through the air and pounded into the grand father clock, "Prue whats your problem?", cried Paige.

"You!" , Prue took an athame out of her pants pocket and through it at Paige. "Ow!", moaned Paige. The athame grazed her shoulder, leaving a small wound.

Paige shut her eyes for a second.

"Paige, paige, paige...wake up", said Piper as she shook Paige, as she lay in bed.

"Is she gone?", said Paige nerviously.

"Who Paige? It was all a dream", laughed Piper.

Paige was so relieved.

"Hey Paige, your shoulders bleeding".


	2. Chapter 1 pg 2

Charmed- DreamGirls- 2

"Oh god, time to get up, another day another demon," Piper siad as she got out of bed and yawned. Piper tied up her hair and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"hey Pipe", said Phoebe in a very chirpy manor. "Coffee?", asked Phoebe looking at Piper.

Piper grabbed her keys and walked out the door, "sorry Phoebs gotta run, the club has an expection in an hour and i wan't to be ready, love you".

"By-...and she's gone!", Phoebe tutted.

Paige just walked into the kitchen, "stupid...fake...charge...!", Paige muttered as she stated pouring the milk into her cereal.

Phoebe looked up from the paper, "boy trouble?", Phoebe laughed.

"Try Demon trouble, then try shut it!", Paige snapped back.

Phoebe stood up and headed for the door, "Sorry Paige hunny, we have a big board meeting today. But we can talk at Piper's club tonight." Phoebe quickly said as she kissed Paige on the forehead.

Paige orbed up to the attic,"okay Grams, if you wanted to move the pages of the book nows the time".

"Paige my darling, move them yourself.", said Grams from behind Paige.

Paige's face lit up. "Grams!", she shouted delighted.

"Sit my dear, tell me whats the matter", Grams said sympatheticly.

Paige sat and told Grams about the night after she had the dream about Prue.

*Paige was just after putting her head on the pillow when she got the feeling something was wrong with a brand new charge of hers.  
"Oh in the name of Isis!", Paige snarked as she orbed to her charge's location.  
"hello...hello...hello?", Paige said slightly nervously.  
"Hello, and goodbye!", said a very familiar voice.  
Next thing Paige knew she was sent flying against a wall.*

Paige finished explaing the event to Grams, when she got a nasty suprise.

Gram's had a wicked grin. "Did it go a little something like this!!", yelled Grams.

Grams flicked her wrist and Paige was sent flying out the attic window.

She went soaring through the air and landed on the windscreen of her car.

Blood dripped from her ears and nose... 


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed- A Blast From The Past

Phoebe was just packing up her work letters when she picked up the shopping list Paige had given her the following day. Phoebe's face froze and she was having a preminision.

*Paige walked into the manor dressed in very elgegant 1800's dress. "Lets do this witches!", the woman who looked like Paige yelled.

Three cousins walked down the manor stairs and each threw a greeny-blue potion at the woman who oddly resembled Paige.

The foxy-haired lady shot lightning out of her pale-skinned hands.

With a huge crash the three cousins where sent flying through the wall and into the kitchen*  
Phoebe was shocked, she knew she was seeing herself, Prue and Piper being killed by Paige.

Phoebe grabbed her phone as she headed into the elavator. "Piper it's me, I think I may have found out whats been happening to Paige, I'm on my way to the club...Oh call Leo too, okay, bye."

Piper walked around the club frustrated, "Leo its not that I dont understand...because I do. But when you orb out in the middle of ...love-making!".

Phoebe giggled as she walked down the stairs into P3, "Love making...what are you, eight?", Phoebe jeered.

"Enough!", said Piper tired of all the argueing with Leo. "Okay Pheebs, whats your theory?".

The P3 phone started ringing, "Let it ring out", said Piper.

"Anyways, I had a preminision and it looked like it was...maybe two hundred years ago...but Paige killed us, and it wasn't even a close battle...in a matter of seconds we where...lets just say witchkabbabs."

"Well I think I saw our past-li...", Phoebe was cut in mid-sentence by the answering machine.

"Ohhhhh...Piper, Phoebe...", the message ended.

"Paige!", they all said together.

Back at the manor Paige lay still on the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed- Home Alone...dead

Phoebe and Piper where scared but jumped straight into action.

"Leo, take us home...Now!", yelled Piper.

Leo grabbed the sisters, the club lit up with blue orbs as Leo orbed the girls to the manor.

They appered in the sitting room. "Where is Paige?", asked Phoebe nerviously.

"Split up", said Leo.

Piper headed into the kitcen, Leo walked down to the basement, and Phoebe ran up to the attic.

Phoebe pushed the attic door open, "The window!", Phoebe muttered.

Phoebe saw the smashed window, she approached the broken window, the floor was littered with shards of glass. She feared the worst "Please God...no...please...", Phoebe said as her eyes teared up.

She stuck her head out the broken window, "Ahhhhhhhh...no...no...no...God...no...please!", Phoebe screamed as she fell on her knees crying.

Piper ran up to the attic, she knew something terrible had happened.

They both looked out the window, they saw Paige lying on the front of her car, which was completely smashed in. Blood was all over Paige and dripping onto the driveway.

"Leo!...Leo!...Leo!", screamed Piper at the top of her lungs.

Leo was just standing in front of the basement door, about to orb when Prue appeared in front of him.

"Leo ... Paige killed us!", said Prue calmly.

"Prue, sometimes spirits can easily be confused...I think your mixing up your past life with your present", said Leo.

"Nonsense Leo, now outta my way!", Prue siad as she waved her hand and Leo went flying down the basement stairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed- Sibling Rivalry

Piper and Phoebe stood in the kitchen crying and hugging each other while Paige lay on the kitchen table...dead.

Leo lay still at the bottom of the basement, out-cold.

"I can't loose another sister Phoebe I just can't...I wont.", siad Piper as she cried into Phoebe's shoulder.

"Piper we will fix this...we have to".

"She is dead Phoebe, thats the final frontier and you know it!", cried Piper as she fell to her knees.

"No it can't be Piper, there must be some Wiccan loop hole...there has to be.", muttured Phoebe.

"Your right...we have saved the world...vanquished some of the toughest Demons out there...They think death will stop us, well they are wrong!", yelled Piper, fillled with this new blast of courage.

Piper didn't need to say anything, Phoebe was off like a bullet up the stairs to the attic while Piper set up a cirlce of candles in the sitting room.

"You ready?", asked Phoebe.

"Do it." said Piper.

The sisters joined hands and started chanting.

"Hear these words Hear my cry Spirit from the Other Side come to me i summon thee Cross now the Great Divide!", they both chanted together.

White lights appeared around them, they knew their spell had worked...but maybe a little to well as three beings appeared, Prue, Grams and Paige.

"Paige, we are so sor-", started Phoebe but Paige interupted.

"Don't be its not your fault...it's her who killed me!", she siad bluntly as she pointed at Grams.

"Grams...why?", asked Piper startled.

"Piper my dear girl, it wasn't Prue and I who killed Paige...well it was but, not our faults, you see the Demon called the Necromancer is able to control the dead. Now i tried to fight if...we both did but he is just to strong for spirits like us.", explained Grams.

"And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he is the least of our worries, you see in our past-lives we were all cousins and Grams our Aunt, we also had a half cousin...Paige, and she killed us in the past life. She put a curse on us, which takes our powers and gives them to the Necromancer. We have until mid-night to stop the curse." Said Prue, but all she got was aw-struck faces, because Phoebe and Prue where just so overwhelmed by seeing their sister again.

"So what next", asked Phoebe.

Prue walked over to her, "The only way to save yourselves and Paige, is to kill Paige in your past-lives".

Awhile later, everyone was preparing foe the next ritual...except Pruedence, no she had something different in mind. She was in the attic.

"Here it is!".

Prue tore out the shax vanquish page out of the book of shadows and put it in her pocket.

"Death wont stop me!", said Prue as she turned away and floated into the kitchen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed- Another Witch Bites The Dust

The Halliwell attic was glowing from the outside, the light candle glow was the only light at 1329 Prescott Street that night.  
Grams, Piper, Prue, Phoebe and the dead Paige lay in a circle in the attic.

Candles where lit all around the room, this looked like a beatufil scene...but the truth was much more malicious and malevolent, this was a house of Witchcraft.

"Okay girls the time is nearly upon us, Piper pass your Grams the Hemlock Root, and Phoebe open the book on time travel, a spell created by me.", Grams said with confidence.

Piper looked at Phoebe.

"And we wonder where Prue gets it", laughed Piper a little uneasily.

"Hello! Dead not deaf!", retorted Prue who knew something the girls didn't.

Grams dropped the rest of the ingriedents into the cauldron, and sat with the girls in the circle.

They all joined hands in the circle, with the dead Paige in the middle.

"Okay, past spell now, Necromancer later", said Grams.

" Remove the chains of time and space And make my spirit soar.  
Let these mortal arms embrace The life that haunts before", they all said together.

The potion exploded and the they all collapsed on the floor, a green array of sparkles covered the bodies and absorbed their souls.

They where on their way to the past.

*Two cousins walked down the stairs, wearing an elegant dress.  
"Are we here", asked Phoebe a little uncertainly.

Piper looked at Phoebe with -take a guess look-

"Okay... where is Prue, my preminision had Prue here", said Pheebs as she looked at Piper.

Just then an elderly woman walked in through the kitchen, it was the cousins aunt.

"Eh Grams...your still a spirit?", stated Piper.

"Okay,okay so the spell had a few glitches, I know I don't have my full witch powers as a spirit but...I gotta say not bad for an old lady. Where is Prue, I presume she is still in spirit form too.", Said Grams quickly.

"Thats the problem Grams, Prue isn't here...and without the power of three...", started Phoebe.

All of a sudden flames appeared in the middle of the room, a beautiful, light skinned, foxy-haired woman came forth.

"Lets do this witches!", screamed Paige's past life.

The enchanteress lifted up her fair hand, and no sooner lightening shot out of it towards the cousins.

Piper just her hands up in time -freeze-. The lighening froze in the air, unlike the enchantress.

"What is this power! You never had this ability before!", she yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah, consider this a gift from the 21st Century", remarked Phoebe as she did a flip over the stairs, jumped and kicked the enchantress, while levitating upwrds.

The enchantress went flying and bashed against the wall.

(200 years in the future) A dark haired woman was walking through a Demon market and spotted an old friend.

"Hey Shax, you don't know me, but I sure as hell know you!", she yelled. 


End file.
